A Series of Strange Events
by onecanneverhaveenoughsocks
Summary: Kurt spies Karofsky and Blaine in a strange situation and isn't ready to let Blaine explain. What exactly happened... A Klaine fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first 'Klaine' fic and I hope you guys all enjoy it… Don't worry, as I write more chapters I won't give you a mini essay about my life at the top. Just letting you know that I hope you enjoy this and reviews are always nice.**

'_Kurt, it wasn't what it looked like'. Blaine, looking at me with those eyes I couldn't do anything I just melted but then I remembered, what I saw, what made me feel like this._

'_Oh yeah, because it's never what it looks like, isn't it.' I needed to get out of here, this atmosphere, the tension, I couldn't take it. _

_Knowing that he would never love me. Knowing that he loved someone else. That was the worst part, I could handle Finn rejecting me, and after all, he was straight. _

_But Blaine, the one who looked after me when Karofsky threatened me, the one who sang to me, the one I was in love with. I just couldn't take it. _

xxxx

*Six hours earlier*

Kurt was in an unusually upbeat mood this early in the morning, usually, waking up to go to school was a pain, but he'd just woken up from an incredibly enjoyable dream, that involved Blaine professing his undying love for him, of course when he woke up it was quite a disappointment, but then Kurt remembered that Blaine had asked to meet him, 8 o'clock at the local coffee shop, and honestly, who could miss out on that?

As Kurt turned the corner his heart sank, Karofsky's car was parked inconveniently outside the entrance to the coffee shop.

Kurt hadn't forgotten the torment he suffered back at McKinley, and often woke in a sweat suffering from nightmares where Karofsky found him at Dalton.

He was not ready to face his tormenter. And he could not bear for Blaine to see him at his weakest. Karofsky cast a shadow over Kurt's life, making him paranoid, protective and worst of all terrified.

Dalton was making him happy, Blaine was making him happy, and seeing Karofsky's car would not darken his mood.

Kurt marched into Starbucks ready to order his usual 'Grande Non-fat Mocha' but the sight that was in front of him made his stomach drop.

Blaine was sitting in their usual booth, but who was sitting opposite him was the problem, and the fact that Blaine had his hand _resting_ on 'David Karofsky's' was the worst feeling the Kurt had experienced.

It was one thing that his heart was instantly crushed but for it to be broken and see his crush with that Neanderthal was another thing.

As if expecting him, Blaine's eyes shot up looking into Kurt's hurt and questioning eyes, a look of terror flashed across Blaine's face as he quickly removed his hand. Kurt couldn't take it anymore, Karofsky's eyes bored into Kurt's face. Kurt turned and fled.


	2. The 'Karofsky' Effect

**I know, I know, I promised I wouldn't write up here again, sorry. But I would just like to say thank you so much for the reviews. They are driving me to write more. They really are lovely. Thank you. Promise I won't do this again!**

Kurt escaped from that poignant environment tears streaming down his face. Back to Dalton, back to the place that he previously loved, not sure how he could take the rest of the day.

Kurt stumbled the outskirts of the bustling Dalton Academy corridors, streams of students poured into the halls ready for the first period. All but ignoring the small boy, whose face was blotched red with tears.

The rest of the day was a blur; Kurt made his way through his classes, struggling only with a few subjects. He sat alone at lunch, avoiding the clusters and crowds of people he previously sat with.

It was only when he started to make his way back to his dormitory that what and _who _he was dreading approached him, causing Kurt to have to confront his fear.

xxxx

'_Kurt, wait, Kurt, you can't just keep avoiding me for the rest of your life!'_

'_Really Blaine? So you think that I have no right to be annoyed or even upset with you?' 'HE THREATENED MY LIFE, and YOU ARE TALKING TO HIM, HOLDING HIS HAND'_

_The colour was draining from Blaine's face, but I didn't care, I just kept on yelling, he hurt __me__._

'_Kurt' Blaine said softly I wasn't quite sure where this was going, why wasn't he angry? 'You didn't tell me he threatened you.'_

'_How was I supposed to? You kept on telling me courage, I failed, I left McKinley because I was scared. I didn't have courage, I didn't have strength.' _

_Blaine was gradually shifting closer towards me, 'Kurt I would never ever think that about you, you are so brave, you have no idea.'_

xxxx

From an onlookers perspective the two boys looked like they were having a private conversation and nobody wanted to interject.

Wes rounding the corner with David grabbed his friend's arm gawking and pointing towards the pair that was standing, almost touching, quietly talking in the middle of the dimly lit corridor.

Thoughts were racing through Kurt's head at the speed of light as he stared into those chocolate brown eyes, oh what he would do to be touching those lips.

Blaine could see the distraction fleetingly skim across Kurt's face. He took this time and used it for his own advantage… Closing in on Kurt.

xxxx

_Those puppy dog eyes, they're just staring at me. Snap out of it Kurt, you know he's just leading you on… Trying to get you to not be angry at him. HE WAS HOLDING KAROFSKY'S HAND. It's not something that I should take lightly. That 'Neanderthal' attacked me; Blaine is fraternizing with the enemy. Why does he make this so hard, why is he looking at me this way. I don't know what to believe any more._

xxxx

Wes and David, peering at the pair, snickered under their breath, both exchanging looks. To them this was beyond cute. What they didn't know though, was that inside, Kurt felt like he was about to explode, and not in a good way, he felt hurt beyond (what he thought) repair.

**I'll try to update a new chapter tomorrow, so stay tuned if you want to find out what's happening next….**


	3. The Truth in the Lie

'_Kurt,' I heard myself saying, 'It wasn't what it looked like' I felt myself coming back to these words for the second time today. Kurt just looked at me, those green eyes staring straight at me. How does he expect me to concentrate? To explain._

'_Kurt, I was having coffee with Karofsky because, you were running late, he was waiting outside Dalton for you. Apparently Finn told him you were here or something. I'm not entirely sure, but I ran into him on my way to meet __you__, and I told him to go away.'_

xxxx

*Earlier that day*

'Karofsky, what the hell are you doing here?' Blaine yelled, turning several different shades of red. 'Kurt doesn't want to see you, and I certainly don't want to either.'

'You don't understand, do you? I came here to say sorry, I just don't know how to. Kurt was the first person that I ever actually _loved _and you have no idea how much it hurts me to see the way he looks at you.'

Blaine flinched hesitantly at these words; did Kurt really feel that way about him? Kurt did say that he liked him, but Blaine was too much of a coward, yes that is exactly what he would call himself.

All of that crap about 'courage' he was willing to give his own advice but he wasn't willing to take it. And now it was too late. No, Kurt had moved on. Found someone else.

'What do you mean? You're sorry? Is that all, you kissed him. You took away something from him that he can never get back. And you're sorry? How dare you.'

Karofsky's face filled with anger at that comment and he raised his fist ready to strike. But Blaine's face, unimpressed and filled with disgust stopped him in his tracks.

And in that moment, Blaine Anderson understood that David Karofsky seeked redemption for what he had done.

'Come with me' Blaine said his voice lowering from its previously high decibel. 'I'm meeting Kurt for coffee, he won't be there for a while' he said chuckling quietly. 'He takes too much time getting ready'.

xxxx

'_Kurt, that's what happened.' Blaine seemed genuinely sorry as he was explaining his odd story. I think I might have jumped to conclusions this time but honestly what was I meant to think? He still hasn't explained the hand holding and I'm not sure if I want to know. I guess I'll just see what happens next. Hopefully everything will come into the light soon._

**A/N: Sorry for not updating it yesterday. I had a Japanese outcome that I had to study for. Anyway it's here now isn't it.**


End file.
